A la croisée des regards
by Celieno
Summary: C’est une rencontre inopinée, à la croisée des chemins… Deux regards se croisent. Quelques souvenirs et beaucoup de regrets…


**Titre :** A la croisée des regards

**Résumé :** C'est une rencontre inopinée, à la croisée des chemins… Deux regards se croisent. Quelques souvenirs et beaucoup de regrets…

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K.R. La fic est de moi.

**Petit mot :** Je voudrais remercier ma bêta lectrice, Emma Arthur, pour son travail formidable et ses précieux conseils. Elle ma redonné confiance en moi (car je n'osais pas publier), et est l'une des personnes qui m'ont poussées (et « boostées » !) à écrire et poster cette fanfiction.

* * *

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un regard vers les vitrines des boutiques. Les sorciers chuchotaient à son passage. On avait entendu parler d'elle, bien sûr. Pourtant, elle aurait préféré rester l'adolescente aux parents moldus que personne ne connaissait, des années auparavant. Elle n'était pas la seule dont il fallait se souvenir. Non, il y avait tellement de sorciers qui avaient travaillés dans l'ombre, pour que tout le monde puisse vivre enfin en paix ! Elle était connue pour avoir été l'amie du Survivant. Et cette pensée lui laissa un goût amer sur la langue.  
Elle n'avait pas plus de mérites que les autres. Alors qu'ils arrêtent de la regarder ainsi !

Lui marchait sans faire attention aux regards déplacés que lui jetaient les passants. Sa famille avait perdu de son prestige après la guerre et lui, il avait été brisé. Tout son monde s'était assombri et il vivait dans les ténèbres. Un jour, il avait été le fils magnifique et intelligent de Lucius Malefoy. Maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un ex-mangemort, fils d'un noble qui avait mal tourné. Son cœur ne supportait plus ce trop plein de souffrance. Le jeune homme éclatant de beauté était loin derrière lui. Les filles ne tombaient plus à ses pieds, elles le fuyaient désormais. Qui voudrait de cet homme qui avait fréquenté les pires sorciers qui existaient ?  
Qui voudrait de cet homme qui était tombé de sa tour d'ivoire et brisé ses ailes arrogantes ?Aujourd'hui on le méprisait, alors qu'Hier on tombait à ses pieds.

Mais peu lui importait, il n'était plus l'idiot vantard, l'imbécile prétentieux, l'ignoble félon qu'il avait été. Mais il n'était pas devenu meilleur pour autant…

Puis un jour, après tant d'années de souffrances, la guerre était enfin finie. L'Elu avait vaincu Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors il fallut tout reconstruire, petit à nouvelle ère était survenue. Celle de L'Après-Guerre. Cette période terrible où vous étiez trainé jusqu'au tribunal, pour un rien, suspecté d'avoir aidé Le Mage étaient achevés sur le pavé, la haine prenant le relais et la raison s'effaçant pour quelques minutes. C'était le Chaos. La Guerre était peut-être finie, mais on n'avait pas terminé de régler les comptes…

Finalement, tout rentra dans l'ordre. Doucement, lentement, discrètement. La situation qui avait échappé au ministère fut prise en main. On calma les ardeurs, on étouffa les chagrins. Et une matinée, alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas pressé, se dépêchant d'aller dans deux endroits totalement différents, deux anciens ennemis se rencontrèrent.

Cela faisait six ans qu'il ne s'étaient vus. Au début, leurs yeux passèrent à travers de l'autre, ne restant même pas une seconde sur le visage qui était devenu presque méconnaissable.  
Puis ils retinrent leur souffle, la surprise se lisant sur leur visage. Leurs cerveaux venaient enfin de leur passer le message. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à environ trois mètres l'un de l' instant d'hésitations, de questionnements. Il s'était retourné en premier. La cherchant fébrilement du regard. Etait-ce vraiment elle ? Drago ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'accélérer. Pendant qu'il la cherchait encore, ses yeux scannant la foule, elle se retourna incertaine. Elle était plus petite, et alors qu'elle se haussait sur ses pieds et commençait à le chercher, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ils durent rester ainsi quelques minutes. Perplexes, abasourdis et… gênés. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, chancelants, ne sachant que faire. Elle l'avait regardé, la bouche entrouverte et les poings serrés d'émotions. Combien d'années au juste s'était-il écoulé ? Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle le reverrait un jour. Et elle aurait préféré ne pas le revoir si c'était pour le rencontrer dans cet état… L'adversaire coriace qu'il avait été, le rival sournois, le jeune homme magnifique qu'elle savait qu'il était, mais refusait de l'admettre… Drago n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Les horreurs de la guerre les avaient rapprochés, triste fait. En effet, chacun des deux s'étaient surpris à penser mélancoliquement à l'autre. Les questions comme « Qu'est-il devenu ? » « Que fait-elle maintenant ? » traversaient parfois leurs esprits.  
Ils auraient pu devenir amis sans commencer leur première conversation par le bilan des pertes… Amis… Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, comment cela a pu se dérouler ? Six années passées à vivre loin l'un de l'autre. N'avoir que des bribes de nouvelles de la personne que vous aviez détesté de toute votre âme… Tomber par hasard sur son nom sur un article de journal et le lire en toute vitesse, sans faire vraiment attention. Ne même pas prendre la peine de regarder les photos sur les journaux, sachant pertinemment qu'ils y verraient leur ennemi. Tout faire pour oublier ses années à Poudlard. Essayer d'avancer, ne pas se faire engloutir par les ténèbres. Cela avait-il édulcoré leur haine commune ?

Leurs propres deuils, leurs propres blessures avaient fini par supplanter doucement sept années de haine réciproque. La mort de Ron pour elle. La mort de sa mère pour lui. Ainsi que les autres défunts, par centaines. Ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour leurs causes contraires. Les innocentes victimes tuées alors qu'elles n'avaient rien demandé. Toutes ces morts s'étaient accumulées dans leurs cœurs, et l'époque où ils s'insultaient à chaque détour de couloir était définitivement révolue.  
Ainsi quand ils se revirent pour la première fois après tant d'années, ils ne continuèrent pas leurs chemins. Dans un parfait accord, ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se firent face.  
Les passants grommelaient car ils gênaient leurs progression, certains les regardaient les yeux ronds d'étonnement. N'était-ce pas Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy qui se faisaient face ? Au milieu du Chemin de traverse, baignés par la douce lumière matinale, ils se dévisageaient.

Que dire ? Que faire ? Ils ne savaient plus. Chacun scrutait l'autre et essayait de trouver une part des enfants qu'ils avaient été. Ils cherchèrent vainement un bout de naïveté et d'innocence qui se serait accroché à l'autre. Rien, même pas quelques petites miettes, pas de restes de cette époque où tout semblait hors de danger, si simple…

Hermione vit que Malefoy avait maigri (si cela était encore possible). Ses traits étaient creusés et il semblait infiniment triste. Elle cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé ! Il avait un teint cireux, ses cheveux blonds platine étaient, comme avant, tirés et plaqués vers l'arrière de son crâne. Cela lui donnait un air encore plus sévère, encore plus pitoyable. Renforçant les traits pointus de son visage.

Les malheurs et la guerre avaient gravés des souvenirs indélébiles dans son cœur, et il s'était laissé dépérir depuis la mort de sa mère. Cette perte avait en effet détruit sa dernière barrière protectrice et maintenant il n'était plus qu'un corps vide.  
Le blond vivait parce qu'il le fallait et qu'il ne voulait pas se tuer par respect pour les morts tombés en combat. Le Drago fier et arrogant était toujours là, mais doublé d'un homme détruit. Et Puis sa Marque n'était pas partie. Souvenir cuisant et humiliant de l'époque où Voldemort le comptait parmi ses rangs. Il n'était plus qu'un homme tourmenté par ses démons, du passé comme du présent…

Drago, lui, constata que Granger n'avait plus cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux. Le regard de son ancienne ennemie était terne, ses prunelles couleur chocolat n'étaient plus.  
À la place il n'y avait qu'un regard sombre rempli d'amertume et de regrets. Elle avait toujours cette masse impressionnante de cheveux mais elle avait perdu ses formes qui la rendaient si mignonne. Il se rappelait qu'il avait avoué, un jour, tout bas et pour lui-même, qu'elle était infiniment plus belle avec ses formes que certaines des filles qu'il connaissait. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien de tout cela. La jeune femme n'avait que la peau sur les os et elle avait l'air complètement perdu, tout comme lui. Quelle ironie ! Lui, le Serpentard au sang pur, et elle la Gryffondor née moldue… Ils se ressemblaient étrangement à cet instant.

Quand ils contemplèrent chez l'autre ce que la vie avait fait, leurs yeux disaient clairement ce qu'ils pensaient. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu es devenu(e) ? Regarde ce que cette guerre t'a fait… ».

Lui, l'ancien Mangemort et elle, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix… Pourtant, à ce moment là, il n'y avait pas cette distinction entre eux. Ils étaient justes d'anciens ennemis qui s'étaient perdus de vue. Tout deux se disaient maintenant combien ils avaient pu être de jeunes imbéciles à s'être entre-déchirés comme cela. La rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor n'était plus. Leur haine mutuelle n'était plus. Seules subsistaient deux âmes dévastées, anéanties…  
Leurs cœurs étaient lourds. Ils pensèrent à leurs années de répulsion. Tous les mots échangés leurs revenaient doucement en mémoire. Des insultes pour la plupart, des coups aussi, des pleurs.

Les humains étaient capables du pire, mais dans les moments durs, ils étaient capables du meilleur aussi. Tout deux n'avaient plus la force de se haïr comme avant, ils ne pouvaient plus se disputer, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement plus réagir comme ils l'auraient fait.

Ils étaient bien trop affaiblis et assommés pour cela. Ils s'étaient mis en pause, ils ne voulaient plus détester qui que ce soit.  
Ils voulaient reprendre au début.  
Tout simplement.


End file.
